Der Unsterbliche Mage Geburtstag
by girl-chan2
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang ulang tahun Thundy.


Birthday Fic for my Tsundere Mage! \ :V / *di-Thunderbolt.*

Yah, setidaknya aku berusaha aja bikin ini... ^^/

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: LS hanya milik pembuatnya... ^^/

Warning: Humor garing, Romance terselubung, dll.

* * *

"Kita dapet komplain dari guru..."

Satu kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Exoray sukses membuat beberapa orang yang ngumpul di ruang OSIS pagi itu langsung menatapnya dengan tampang 'Sumpeh lu'.

"Komplain?" tanya Maurice.

"Iya..." balas Exoray datar.

Semua anak di sana masih bingung dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati: 'Komplain? Ada apa ini?!'

"Thundy..." panggil Exoray.

"Ja?"

"Kita keluar dulu, ada yang harus gue bicarain sama lu..."

"Oh, oke!" Thundy pun menaruh cangkir tehnya dan berjalan mendekati Exoray. "Mau membicarakan apa?"

"Ada guru yang protes sama lu..." kata Exoray sambil menarik Thundy keluar ruangan.

"Eh?!"

"Jadi Thun-kun diprotes sama guru?!" tanya Elemy panik

"Tenang aja, Emy-chan!" Teiron mengangkat sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan sesuatu dan semua orang di ruangan itu langsung memasang sebuah senyuman.

* * *

 _TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TERERERENG!_

Semua anak pun langsung bergerak ke kelas masing-masing, termasuk Thundy yang masih bingung tentang masalah komplain guru terhadap dirinya.

* * *

Setelah Thundy memasuki kelas Magic, dia mendapati semua penghuni kelas itu menganggapnya seperti hantu.

Bayangin aja! Saat Thundy memanggil keempat saudara(angkat)nya, mereka tidak menjawab. Saat Thundy menantang Roland main catur, dia malah menggambar tengkorak. Saat Thundy mengajak Vira battle, dia malah ngutak-ngatik lentera miliknya. Saat Thundy mematahkan staff milik Voy, dia malah memainkan Chaotic Doll-nya.

Sekarang emosi Thundy memuncak dan saking marahnya, dia sampai mematahkan sapu milik salah satu temannya. Sementara sang pemilik sapu tersebut hanya menangisi kepatahan sapu kesayangannya.

Thundy pun langsung keluar dengan tampang kesal sambil membanting keras pintu kelas Magic, sementara penghuni kelas itu pun langsung heboh dengan kepergian sang Lightning Mage.

"RENCANA KITA BERHASIL!" teriak mereka semua dengan happy-nya.

Semuanya senang karena berhasil mengerjai Thundy. Ada yang nangis terharu, koprol, salto, joget gaje, bahkan sampai membanting temannya sendiri (!). *sadis lu!*

* * *

Biasanya saat waktu istirahat, sebagian anak di Heroes Gakuen bakalan pergi ke kantin. Ada yang duduk, bermain, atau berbincang dengan teman-temannya.

Kalau Thundy, dia akan duduk sendirian di pojokan dan beberapa anak akan mengajaknya bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi untuk hari ini, mereka kelihatan mengabaikan anak itu.

Thundy hanya menghela nafas sambil melihat keadaan sekitar yang ramai. Mata birunya melirik ke arah beberapa orang yang biasanya meminta dia untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Dia pernah beberapa kali menolak tawaran mereka, tapi mereka seolah tidak pernah menyerah.

Kata-kata yang diingatnya adalah: "Thun, gabung sini yuk!", "Ayolah Thun, jangan menyendiri gitu dong!", dan sebagainya.

Hanya saja, hari ini mereka sama sekali tidak memintanya untuk bergabung, bahkan melihat dirinya saja tidak.

"Emy!" Thundy mencoba untuk memanggil Elemy yang saat itu lewat, tapi orang yang dipanggilnya malah melihat ke arah lain dan duduk bersama teman-temannya seolah tidak mendengar suara pemuda itu.

Pembicaraan antara Elemy dan temannya tidak bisa didengar Thundy karena suasana kantin yang ramai. Sekali-sekali dia melihat mereka tertawa dan salah satu anak memutar bangkunya untuk ngobrol dengan Giro, si guru bertampang cewek yang tegas dalam mengajar tapi sangat ramah saat berbicara. Golden Rare Trio? Jangan ditanya, bahkan mereka sudah membuat kericuhan dengan saling melempar es batu. Garu dan Fiorel bergabung dengan para cewek entah mau ngomongin apa.

Semua orang yang berada di sana berbahagia, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengajak Thundy.

'Apakah aku memang ditakdirkan untuk sendiri lagi?' batin pemuda berambut biru itu.

Ketika bunyi bel memecah suasana di kantin, mereka semua pun langsung bergerak untuk kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing.

* * *

Di kelas Rare, Icy mendatangi Golden Rare Trio sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Nih, kue-nya! Hiasannya ada di dalam plastik!" katanya sambil menaruh sebuah kotak dan sebuah plastik di atas meja.

"Sip! Mendingan lu balik aja deh!" usul Alpha dan sang Ice Mage pun kembali ke kelasnya.

"Ayo buruan, bentar lagi jam dua belas!" ujar Teiron.

"Oke!" balas Alpha dan Ikyo.

Mereka bertiga pun menghias kue berbentuk kotak dengan rasa coklat itu.

* * *

Siang harinya di aula sekolah...

"Idham-pyon, kenapa kita disuruh berkumpul di sini?" tanya Giro saat para guru dan murid berkumpul di aula.

"Iya, panas!" keluh Fiorel.

"Sabar, Fio!" balas Idham. "Oke, aku menyuruh kalian semua ke sini karena kita akan memberikan award kepada salah satu dari para anggota OSIS!"

"Award?! Beneran?!" pekik Luthfi.

"Sebenarnya piagam penghargaan sih, dan ini dipersembahkan untuk... Thundy!"

Suara tepuk tangan pun langsung berkumandang ketika yang bersangkutan menghampiri Idham dengan tampang bingung.

"Ini piagamnya!" Idham menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada Thundy. "Dibuka terus dibaca ya!"

"Baiklah!" Thundy membuka amplop itu dan membaca kertas putih yang terdapat di dalamnya.

"Dengan ini kami nyatakan, bahwa Thundy Shocka telah selesai... dikerjai?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, THUNDY!"

Sang Lightning Mage hanya bisa cengo begitu mendapati kalau dia telah dikerjai oleh teman-temannya dan Thundy pun langsung menerima lemparan telur mentah yang dilemparkan kawan-kawannya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ayo Thun, sekarang nyanyi!" seru Vience.

"Nyanyi?!" tanya Thundy kaget.

"Iya, nyanyi!" kata Icy sambil memberikan mic dan menarik Thundy.

"Nyanyi apaan?" tanya Thundy.

"Nih lagunya!" jawab Zeptrun sambil menyalakan MP3 Player-nya

Lagu intro pun terdengar dan Thundy mengenali lagu itu.

 _Another day has gone_

Beberapa anak cewek langsung menjerit mendengar suara Thundy dan beberapa lainnya segera mengabadikan momen langka yang hanya muncul sekali seumur hidup itu di HP masing-masing. Thundy melanjutkan lagunya.

 _I'm still all alone_

 _How could this be_

 _You're not here with me_

 _You never said goodbye_

 _Someone tell me why_

 _Did you have to go_

 _And leave my world so cold_

Alexia pergi ke depan pintu aula dan gerak-geriknya seperti sedang memberitahukan sesuatu kepada seseorang dan balik lagi.

 _Every day I sit and ask myself_

 _How did love slip away_

 _Something whispers in my ear and says_

 _That you are not alone_

 _I am here with you_

 _Though you're far away_

 _I am here to stay_

Thundy menarik nafas ketika berniat melanjutkan bagian selanjutnya, tapi ternyata ada suara lain yang melanjutkannya dan suara itu sangat dikenalinya.

 _But you are not alone_

 _I am here with you_

 _Though we're far apart_

 _You're always in my heart_

 _But you are not alone_

Ternyata itu suara Elemy. Suara tepuk tangan dan siulan langsung bergemuruh. Daren langsung mengabadikan momen penting itu dan para penonton melanjutkan bagian selanjutnya.

 _'Lone, 'lone_

 _Why, 'lone_

Bagian ini giliran Elemy.

 _Just the other night_

 _I thought I heard you cry_

 _Asking me to come_

 _And hold you in my arms_

 _I can hear your prayers_

 _Your burdens I will bear_

 _But first I need your hand_

 _Then forever can begin_

Elemy pun memberikan tanda agar Thundy melanjutkan bagian selanjutnya.

 _Everyday I sit and ask myself_

 _How did love slip away_

 _Something whispers in my ear and says_

 _That you are not alone_

 _I am here with you_

 _Though you're far away_

 _I am here to stay_

 _you are not alone_

 _I am here with you_

 _Though we're far apart_

 _You're always in my heart_

 _you are not alone_

Elemy kembali mengambil bagian.

 _Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'_

 _And girl you know that I'll be there_

 _I'll be there_

Mereka semua pun bernyanyi bersama. Kedua anak itu berpegangan tangan diikuti oleh semua penonton yang saling merangkul.

 _You are not alone_

 _I am here with you_

 _Though you're far away_

 _I am here to stay_

 _you are not alone_

 _I am here with you_

 _Though we're far apart_

 _You're always in my heart_

 _you are not alone_

 _I am here with you_

 _Though you're far away_

 _I am here to stay_

 _you are not alone_

 _I am here with you_

 _Though we're far apart_

 _You're always in my heart_

 _For you are not alone..._

 _Not alone ohh_

 _You are not alone_

 _You are not alone_

 _Say it again_

 _You are not alone_

 _You are not alone_

 _Not alone, Not alone_

 _If you just reach out for me girl_

 _In the morning, in the evening_

 _Not alone, not alone_

 _You and me not alone_

 _Oh together together_

 _Not not being alone_

 _Not not being alone_

Lagu pun selesai dan gemuruh tepuk tangan pun kembali terdengar.

* * *

Setelah pulang sekolah, acara ulang tahun Thundy pun dilanjutkan di ruang OSIS.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, dayo!" seru Musket.

"Oke, oke!" sahut Thundy sambil berjalan ke arah Teiron yang membawa kue ulang tahunnya.

Di atas kue itu, terdapat tulisan 'Makin langgeng sama Emy ya~' plus lilin kecil berwarna biru.

"Entah kenapa tulisannya menjurus sekali..." komentar Alexia saat melihat kue barusan.

"Gue yakin pasti Ikyo yang bikin tulisannya..." timpal Exoray.

"Ayo ditiup lilinnya~" kata Flamy sambil membawa piring kertas.

"Jangan lupa make a wish-nya, Thun!" ujar Daren.

"Wish-nya biar makin lengket sama Emy-senpai!" seru Teira bersemangat dan langsung terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran antara Teira dan Elemy.

"Bagus, Teira! Komporin aja terus!" komentar Elwa.

"Buruan ditiup lilinnya, Thun! Nunggu apaan sih?" ujar Vience.

"Iya tuh, kita kan juga pengen makan kue-nya!" sahut Ikyo.

"Oke deh, gue tiup lilinnya!"

Thundy mengucapkan harapannya dalam hati dan langsung meniup lilinnya yang disambut dengan sorakan gembira.

"By the way, pisaunya mana?" tanya Alpha.

"Bentar, gue cari dulu!" jawab Saphire sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. "Eh, pisau dapur nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Udah, nggak apa-apa! Udah kepepet nih!" sahut Alexia. "Ron, kue-nya lu taruh dulu di meja!"

Saphire pun kembali ke ruangan itu (saat Teiron meletakkan kue ulang tahun temannya di atas meja) sambil membawa pisau dapur.

"Buset, lu bawa pisau dapur buat apaan?!" tanya Daren kaget saat melihat kakaknya membawa pisau dapur.

"Udahlah Ren, namanya juga kepepet..." ujar Maurice. "Tapi potong kue-nya ditunda dulu, kue-nya lagi difoto tuh!"

Ternyata kue itu sedang dijadikan model foto oleh Exoray, Musket, dan Zeptrun seperti perkataan Maurice barusan.

Kalau ditanya apa alasannya, pasti jawabannya begini:

"Mau dimasukin ke blog..." (Zeptrun)

"Buat instagram, dayo!" (Musket)

"Buat FB gue, ngehehehe~" (Exoray)

Dasar internet addict!

"Udahan dulu ya foto-fotonya! Kue-nya mau dipotong, oke?" ujar Thundy sambil menghampiri kue itu. "Pisaunya mana nih?"

"Ini pisaunya, senpai!" seru Teira (yang sudah selesai kejar-kejaran dengan Elemy) sambil menyerahkan pisau dapur.

"Kok pisau dapur? Memangnya nggak ada pisau kue?" tanya Thundy.

"Gue males nyarinya, lagian juga namanya sama-sama pisau..." jawab Saphire datar.

Yap, 'the power of kepepet' memang berguna kayak peribahasa 'tiada rotan, akar pun jadi'. Tiada pisau kue, pisau dapur pun jadi.

Thundy pun memotong kue-nya diiringi paduan suara (sumbang) yang menyanyikan lagu 'Potong Kue' dengan Vience sebagai dirigennya.

"Moncong-moncong, first cake-nya buat siapa nih?" tanya Teiron sambil menyikut Thundy.

"Nah, bagian ini yang gue tunggu-tunggu~" celetuk Icy.

Kedua manik biru itu melirik ke arah sang gadis Sorcerer yang sedang termenung di depan jendela dan bibirnya memasang sebuah senyuman manis.

Sepertinya dia tau siapa yang akan mendapatkan first cake darinya.

"Emy..." panggil Thundy.

"Iya?" sahut Elemy sambil menengok ke arah sang kekasih yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Sini..." Thundy memberi gerakan tangan kepada Elemy untuk mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Elemy sambil menghampirinya.

"Öffnen Sie den Mund _(Buka mulutmu)_..."

"Eh?"

Wajah gadis bermanik hazel dengan kacamata bulat itu langsung memerah, begitu juga dengan pemuda berambut biru di depannya.

Golden Rare Trio beserta Teira langsung menyemangati sepasang kekasih itu, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa menonton saja.

"O-o-okay..." ujar Elemy sambil membuka mulutnya perlahan dan...

Hap!

Sepotong kue telah disuapkan oleh Thundy untuk Elemy.

Sontak, Golden Rare Trio dan Teira langsung menyanyikan 'We Are The Champions' dengan suara sumbang, sedangkan mereka yang nonton hanya bisa jawdrop.

Tiba-tiba para guru langsung nongol sambil bernyanyi.

 _Happy Birthday, ya nona kami ucapkan (sya lalalalala)_

 _Karena hari ini, ada yang bahagia (sya lalalalala)_

 _Happy Birthday, si Thundy kami ucapkan (sya lalalalala)_

 _Semoga kau selalu berbahagia_

 _Andeca Andeci la bora bora bori_

 _Andeca Andeci la bora bora bori_

Alhasil, mereka semua pun langsung goyang dangdut.

* * *

Setelah acara perayaan ulang tahun itu...

"Thun-kun~ Buka kadonya dong~" kata Elemy ketika berada di kamar kekasihnya. "Aku penasaran apa yang dikasih para guru!"

Thundy langsung menatap Elemy dengan tampang skeptis. "Gue yang ultah, kenapa malah lu yang penasaran?"

"Nggak apa kan?" tanya Elemy sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya.

"Iya iya..."

Sebenarnya Thundy juga penasaran karena kado itu besar dan dibungkus koran. Dia pun merobeknya, tapi yang dia temukan koran lagi, dirobeknya lagi malah koran lagi, dan begitu aja seterusnya.

"Ya ampun! Masa kadonya gede isinya koran semua?!" gerutu Thundy sedikit kesal.

"Ah, nggak juga deh kayaknya!" timpal Elemy.

Akhirnya Thundy berhasil menemukan dua benda yang menjadi kado ulang tahunnya: sebuah botol berisi cairan (yang entah apa warnanya) dan sebuah kotak berwarna pink dengan tulisan 'fiesta' (yang dicurigai merupakan merek k0++0m *sensor dipaksakan.*) beserta kartu ucapan.

* * *

 _Untuk Thundy_

 _Happy Birthday! Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu!_

 _Oh iya, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa kami memberikan dua benda ini._

 _Sebenarnya dua benda itu punya fungsi penting._

 _Soal botol itu, itu cairan untuk merangsang diri._

 _Dan untuk kotak itu, kau bisa gunakan isinya jika tidak mau 'buat anak'._

 _Salam Super,_

 _Dari Mathias Køhler mewakili para guru yang kece (problem?)_

* * *

"DASAR KAMBING!" pekik Thundy.

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Yah, harap dimaklumi saja bagian terakhir itu karena... Ah, sudahlah... -w-/

Review! :D


End file.
